Sweet, Innocent Girl, When Will You Learn?
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: "I love you Brittany" I poured my heart out to her. I never felt like this before. "I love you too Finnick" she pecked my cheek, "But I love Santana too." I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. She doesn't understand. The power she has to make me break. In just a few words, my world came crashing down.
1. Our Female Tribute: Brittany Pierce

**i do not own anything**

* * *

"I'm scared Brit" a 16 year old Santana sobbed into a 16 year old Brittany Pierce's shoulder.

"It's fine, sweetie. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise" Brittany held her pinky out.

"Thank you Brittany" she hugged her friend.

"I really don't want to go in" she confessed.

Since Brittany didn't really understand what was happening nor what the Hunger Games were, she played along and comforted Santana.

* * *

"Ladies first!" Effie Trinket boomed while putting her hand into the bowl that held thousands of slips.

"Santana Lopez!" she announced.

Santana strode onto the stage confidently.

"I volunteer!" Brittany exclaimed.

"No, Brit" Santana tried to reason with her.

"No" she shook her head, "You said you didn't want to go in so i will. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

"What's your name?" Effie held out her microphone.

"Brittany S. Pierce" Brittany smiled happily and clueless.

"Our female tribute, Brittany Pierce!" Effie said.

Santana crossed her two fingers and held them up (Remember Brittany isn't the sharpest tack in the box and everyone knows it.)

In District 12 it was a sign of good luck. Brittany returned the gesture and others followed.

"Now for our male tribute! Jason Vale!" Effie said happily, but was she truly happy? Every year escorting kids to their deaths?

* * *

"Brittany!" her mother, Jessica exclaimed, "What were you thinking? People have trained all their lives to kill! To kill you!"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany had a scared look on her face.

"That's what the Hunger Games are. A fight to the death" Brian, her father said.

Tears streamed endlessly down Brittany's face, "I don't want to go anymore!"

"Calm down, sweetie. It's too late. I'm so, so sorry. I love you" Jessica kissed the top of the blonde's head.

Peacekeepers took her parents away.

"Santana!" Brittany ran into the latina's arms.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry. I never thought you'd volunteer for me" Santana sobbed and jumbled her words up.

"I love you Santana, I would never let anything hurt you. You're my best friend" Brittany didn't bother to hide her tears.

Santana was escorted out, but tried to fight back, "Brittany!"

"Artie!" Brittany hugged her crippled boyfriend.

"Please, please, please try to make it back" he pleaded.

Tears streamed down both of their faces.

"For you" she promised giving him one last kiss.

* * *

"So do you have any skills?" Katniss Everdeen, a victor asked.

"I'll kill someone up close with a knife, but other than that. I'm screwed" Jason said.

Peeta let out a laugh.

"What about you Brittany?" Peeta spoke up.

Brittany silently shrugged.

"She's flexible" Jason said, "I go to school with her. She's one of the best dancers in the entire school."

"Can you climb?" Katniss asked.

"I guess. I've never really tried" Brittany replied.

"Training starts tomorrow. Brittany try everything, same with you Jason. Work on aim and precision. I highly suggest that in the evenings you still go down there. It's open" Peeta said.

"I'm going to go to bed" Brittany got up. She was a little bit over an inch taller than Katniss.

"You're room is the second one on the right" Brittany headed down the hallway.

"Where's Effie?" Peeta asked Katniss.

"Bathroom. Okay so Jason, could you keep an eye on Brittany she's not very..." Katniss trailed off.

"Smart?" Jason asked, "I figured."


	2. You Could Be

**Sorry for the long wait! I promise I'll have more time over the summer when school gets out in 7 days.**

**I do not own anything! Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Brittany mindlessly wandered through the hallways.

It was past midnight, but she didn't care.

"Mind I ask, what are you doing in the hallways wandering at 2:30 a.m?" Finnick Odair asked.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked.

"You don't know who I am?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

Although Finnick was trying his hardest not to be cocky, it was pretty rare whenever someone did not know him.

His victory was one of the most exciting.

Plus he had the body of a God.

"Finnick Odair" He sighed.

He actually took some interest ion the one girl who did not know who he is.

"Brittany Pierce. District 12" Brittany turned around to continue on her adventure.

"Are you a tribute?" he inquired.

"Well I certainly am not a victor'" she frowned.

"You could be" those three words gave Brittany the most hope she had in the past couple of days.

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

"I could show you how to use a knife and sword. I could ask one of my friends to show you how to use a throwing axe" He offered.

"Thank you so much!" Brittany ran into his arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated until she was out of breath.

"Let's start tonight. I'll show you where the training center is" he offered.

"How did you win?" she asked.

"A trident. In District 4 we're known for fishing" he beamed proudly.

"Grab a knife" Finnick instructed.

"Now what?" Brittany eyed the knife carefully.

Back in District 12 she was never allowed to hold anything sharp.

"Now throw the knife at the red circle in the middle" he directed.

To Finnick's surprise it missed by mere millimeters.

"Wow. Nice, Brit. Now don't snap your wrist when you release the knife. Also if you use a knife in the Hunger Games put something bright on it so it won't be easily lost, okay? Also you need more power" Brittany nodded taking all the information in.

"Now try it again, but more power remember?" Finnick demanded.

Brittany backed up a bit before having a small running start and then... flipped?

The target was not exact, but sure looked like it.

"Why'd you flip?" Finnick stood shocked at her rapid progress.

"It adds more power? You never heard of it? It's very useful in soccer. My best friend taught me the sport" Brittany smiled stupidly at the thought of Santana.

"Practice that and tomorrow meet me here at 9:00 pm for axe training. Now, let's practice climbing" Finnick suggested.

To be completely honest he was actually enjoying his time with Brittany.

He hadn't smiled and laughed this much since... Annie.

Finnick shook the thought of her and in her state out of his mind.

Brittany did amazing while climbing up the tree.

It helped that she didn't care about falling and how flexible she was made it a whole lot easier.

"You're pretty good. Where'd you learn to climb like this?" Finnick inquired while catching up to her.

"Santana and I used to climb houses. Then we'd just lie down and stare at the stars. It'd be like the world had stopped. I really miss her" Brittany sighed knowing that she might not ever see Santana again.

"Is she the one you volunteered for?" Finnick asked curious.

Brittany silently nodded not wanting to relive the memory after being told what the Hunger Games really were.

"It was really brave of you. I admire that" Brittany blushed at his comment.

"Thank you" she smiled a toothy smile.

"My pleasure" He winked.

Finnick started to lean in and Brittany too when...

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked while smirked.

"Johanna" Finnnick said.

"Who's that?" Brittany pointed to the brunette.

"Johanna Mason" she mockingly curtsied.

"Sorry, darling. I need Finnick for some important business" Johanna exited the room.

"Sorry. Remember tomorrow at 9" he kissed her on the cheek before rushing out the room.

"Bye Finnick" Brittany called while he ran out the door.

* * *

"So who's that?" Johanna asked a blushing Finnick.

"Just a tribute" he replied.

"You guys looked awfully comfy there" she responded.

"I like her. She's different" he confessed.

"Is she a tribute? From what district?" Johanna badgered.

"12" he admitted painfully. 12 always had the worst chances of winning.

"Is that why you're helping her?" she asked.

"Yeah, and, um, can you help her with an axe?" Finnick scratched the back of his golden bronzed hair.

"Fine" Johanna mumbled.

"She needs as much help as she can" Finnick pleaded.

"Okay now why did you break up our training?" Finnick realized why he had to leave.

"You missed an appointment" Johanna said.

She hated the subject of appointments. It brought back to many bad memories.

Like her dead family and Finnick's pain.

"Okay. Thanks" Finnick gave his friend a hug after seeing tears well up in the corner of her eyes.


	3. Maybe She Can Actually Win

**Two chapters in one day! Yeah, buddy! Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

_Just Close Your Eyes_

_The Sun Is Going Down  
_

_You'll Be Alright  
_

_No One Can Hurt You Now_

_Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift  
_

* * *

"Morning Brittany" Katniss greeted.

Today was the first day of training.

"Hey Brittany" chorused around the table.

"So training" Peeta started while Brittany took a bite out of her toast, "try as many different stations as possible."

"Yes, and stick together. Do not let the others intimidate you" Katniss demanded.

"Okay" Jason nodded his head.

"Good" Katniss instantly relaxed.

"Katniss, Peeta!" Finnick yelled to get their attention.

"Hey Finnick" the two smiled at the victor.

"I have a plan, but I need to talk to you about it" he said.

"So, what's up?" Peeta inquired.

"I want District 12 and 4 to be allies. Maybe even 7" he suggested.

"Why?' Katniss was taken completely off guard by his proposition.

"You're two are hopeless. The two can kill of 1 and 2 thinking they're all allies, but actually not. Then my tributes will grab backpacks for them and they go off from there" he explained.

"Why would you care about saving Brittany and Jason?" Peeta questioned.

"Because oblivi-ates" Johanna walked into the room, "He has a crush on Goldilocks."

"Goldilocks" Peeta laughed, "What's up with you and making nicknames for District 12 girl tributes?"

Johanna rolled her eyes at him, "Anyway, my tributes are hopeless. The girl is 17 and is scared to death. She wont even pick up a butter knife at the dinner table! Then the guy, oh God the guy won't even listen to me."

After a moment of silence Katniss broke it, "So you like Brittany?"

"Shut up" Finnick replied giving Katniss the answer she wanted.

"Aw. Little Finnick has heart! If only President Snow didn't force him to prostitute himself" Peeta joked.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Are they going to do the same to her if she wins?" Peeta asked Katniss referring to Brittany.

"She's a 17 year old blonde haired, blue eyed, and tall girl. She'll have boys paying money the moment she wins. That's if she wins" Katniss sighed at his stupid question.

"I taught her how to use a knife, and she's pretty good at it" Finnick announced.

"Oh so that's what you were doing at 4 am with Goldie" Johanna let realization flow through her.

"You were up at 4 am in the the training center with Brittany?" Katniss was take back.

"At least I helped her" he retorted.

"Fine, yes" Katniss accepted his offer.

"Good. I've even went out of my way to give her private sessions" He boasted, "Same with Johanna."

"ONE session. That's it. Goldilocks looks too happy on that stage when she volunteered" Johanna cringed at the memory.

She was never good with overly excited people.

Especially when they're not smart.

"Maybe she can actually win" Peeta started to get their hopes up.

"She will" Finnick decided and nothing will get in his way to make her.

"She can't hurt a fly, Finnick" Katniss disagreed.

"I've got my ways" he winked causing an eye roll from everyone.

"We can send them sponsors, and they'll benefit more. Trust me on this. All we need to do is get my tributes to agree" Finnick said.

"Okay" Peeta and Katniss mumbled.

As much as they hate the idea of their tributes getting attached to their allies, it's a pretty good idea.


	4. Santana's Call

**Review and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

"COME ON TWEEDLEDUM!" Johanna was trying to show Brittany how to throw an axe, but was failing miserably.

"Calm down Johanna" Finnick coaxed.

"And I thought Katniss was brainless" she remarked.

"Here I'll help her" Finnick offered.

"Well here you go Prince Charming" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Britt. Just throw it" he instructed.

The axe didn't even reach the target.

"I can't throw overhand!" Brittany whined.

"Then throw sideways!" Johanna was now losing her head.

She always had such little patience.

"Don't get too much spin" he warned.

When Brittany threw the axe it was better than her last attempt, but wasn't that great.

"Brittany, I think your ideal weapon are knives. When you get into the arena get a knife" Finnick demanded.

"Romeo's right. You and District 4 are going to be allies, okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Brittany answered, "I think I should go now. I'm getting tired and I have training tomorrow."

"I'll bring you up to your floor" he insisted.

"Thanks" she said.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds om your own" Johanna left the room.

"Are you okay?" Finnick asked Brittany when they were finally alone in the elevator.

"Why?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Brittany cut him off before he could speak.

"Hey Katniss" Brittany smiled.

"Hi, Brittany. Were you training with Johanna?" Katniss inquired.

Brittany hadnt learned the brunettes name.

"Tall girl about 5'6 that's mean..." she trailed off hoping Brittany would remember.

"Yes I did" she nodded her head, "Could I use the phone?"

"Uh, sure" Katniss handed her over the wireless phone.

"Thanks" Brittany grabbed the phone and headed to the roof.

Jason told her about the roof, but she has never been up there.

After dialing Santana's number, she put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Santana's voice soothed Brittany instantly.

"Hey, Santana" she smiled through her words.

"Brittany! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"How's Artie?" Brittany inquired.

She hadn't had any contact with him in days.

"Brittany, we need to talk" her voice suddenly got serious.

"But we never do that" Brittany was caught completely off guard.

"Well, you being away made me realize how much I need you. It got me thinking. If you die in the arena I could never forgive myself for not telling you how I feel. I even started writing a letter to you. And what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings, feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences" Santana explained.

"I understand that" Brittany stared off into the distance of the roof.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Santana asked.

"No, not really" she admitted.

"I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school" Santana whispered.

"But, honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words" she replied.

"Yea, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love *you*, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please" she pleaded.

Santana's voice was filled with sobs.

"Of course I love you! I do! And I would totally be with you if it wasn't for Artie" Brittany responded.

"Artie?" confusion was obvious in the latina's voice.

"I love him, too. I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him. You've seen the way he's treated at school just because he can't use his legs" she explained.

"Yes, you can! He's just a stupid boy!" she fought back, but there was no change in Brittany's mind and heart.

"But it wouldn't be right. Santana, you have to know, if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single, I'm so yours" she cooed.

"Yea, well, wow. Whoever thought that for being fluid, you could be so stuck" Santana was crying now.

"Honey-" Brittany started but was cut off.

"No! Don't!" she hung up the phone.

Brittany still sat on the bench, motionless and unable to make a sound.

In two days were the games, and didn't Brittany have enough on her mind?

"Brittany?" a voice asked.

It was Jason.

"Katniss wanted me to get you. She says you have to go to bed" he said.

Brittany still didn't say a word, but was obedient to her orders.

"Are you alright? You're usually happy and upbeat even if we are going to be sentenced to death" he joked trying to get a smile out of her, but failed miserably.

When Brittany got to her room she quickly took a shower and changed her dirty clothes.

"Brittany?" a female voice knocked on the door.

"Come in" this was the first words Brittany had spoken since the call.

"I was just checking on you" Katniss started to close the door before Brittany stopped her.

"Wait! Could you tuck me in?" her child like questions made Katniss smile at the memory of Prim doing the same thing when she was younger.

"Sure" she accepted.


	5. Training Scores

**Review and enjoy! Tell me what you think! Should I continue?**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

"Brittany, you'll do fine!" Jason cooed at her.

"Just show them what you got" the tall blonde nodded her air filled head.

Jason left Brittany all to herself and her thoughts.

After 20 minutes Jason came out, but immediately went to his room.

"Brittany Pierce" one of the game makers ordered for Brittany to come in.

The game makers were drunk and joking around.

"Brittany Pierce. District 12" she introduced herself.

All eyes were on her as she grabbed a knife.

"Could I have a volunteer?" she inquired.

"I will" one said.

"All I need you to do is stand there. Now put the apple on your head. Keep it balanced" she instructed.

It was an old trick, but Brittany didn't know if any other tribute did that before.

"Stand still" Brittany backed away and held her knife ready.

She aimed it carefully and precisely.

She did her usual flip for extra power.

Bullseye.

This caught everyone's attention.

Applause came from the game makers and Brittany couldn't help but smile.

"Dismissed" another game makers said.

Brittany put down the knife before exiting and riding up to her floor.

When Brittany got to her floor her mentors weren't there so she decided to go to her room and take a nap.

"Brittany! Wake up! They're about to announce training scores" Katniss called for her.

Brittany drowsily staggered over to the door and to the living room where her mentors, Finnick, Johanna, Jason, and Effie resided.

The careers got the usual range from 8 to 10.

Now for the moment of truth.

"Jason Vale, a 7!" Caesar cheered.

"Good job!" Brittany hugged Jason.

"Finally, what everyone has been waiting for. Brittany Pierce, with a remarkable... 12!" Caesar gaped as he read.

"OH MY GOSH BRITTANY!" Katniss exclaimed as she ran over to squeeze every last breath out of Brittany.

"I think this is the first 12 ever!" Caesar commented.

And it is.

"I told you you could do it Brit" Finnick hugged her and savored the moment while it lasted.

"How the hell did Daffy get a 12?" Johanna stared wide eyed at Katniss.

"Beats us" Peeta answered.

"Well, that's all for now. Join us tomorrow when we have the interviews!" Caesar Flickerman gave one last smile before the TV went black.

"Good job, Brittany" Peeta said still shocked at how this simple minded girl got the highest score recorded in history.

"I wouldn't be able to do it without Finnick" she thanked.

"Aw, Prince Charming is one step closer to his true love" Johanna laughed.

"Ha ha" he mocked.

"Well you two should really go to sleep. We have a huge day tomorrow. All about interviews" Katniss warned.

"Fine" her two tributes grumbled.

Then the two fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Interviews

**Review and enjoy! Wow I posted like 3 chapters in one day. Yay for me!**

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

"So, Brittany, do you know what your token from District 12 is?" Cinna asked Brittany while she was waiting for the interviews.

Brittany was dressed in a yellow dress that turned black towards the bottom.

The bottom was slashed like it had gone through flames (the link is on my profile).

Her hair was put into an elaborate braid while the top of her hair was poofed up.

They were obviously trying to set her up for the sexy look and it was definitely working.

Male tributes swooned here and there at her.

"A locket. It has one picture or my best friend, my boyfriend, and me" she replied.

"See" she pulled it out of no where.

"Mind if I?" Cinna gestured to put it on her.

"Not at all" she said.

"Brittany, get ready" Katniss said.

She was up next.

Brittany walked on stage and the crowd went wild. Males mostly.

"Hi, Brittany. Now here's the question everyone's dying to know: Do you have a special boy back home?" the audience became quiet while waiting for her answer.

"Yes, I do" she smiled and a flash of bright memories ran through her mind.

"Finnick" Johanna said standing next to him.

"No" he shook his head.

"And what's his name?" Caesar said trying to calm the crowd down.

"His name is Artie and I love him" Brittany couldn't help but grin and then she thought of Santana.

"On to the next question. That girl you volunteered for, who was she? She obviously wasn't your sister" he said.

"She's my best friend and always told me how she never wanted to go into the Hunger Games. So I decided once her name got reaped that I would go" she responded, "I actually have a picture of both Artie and Santana" Brittany opened up her locket so Caesar could see the picture of her, Santana, and Artie.

"That's a wonderful picture and I imagine you would like to return home to them" he said.

"I will" she said confidently.

"With a 12 in the training scores, heck yeah you will!" he exclaimed.

The audience cheered.

"Now tell me, Brittany, how did you get that 12?" all eyes were glued onto the daffy blonde.

"Easier than you would think" she giggled.

"Well let's save that as a surprise in the arena! Furthermore, you and your fellow tribute Jason Vale went to school together. Were you guys close friends?" he inquired.

"I didn't know he existed until the reaping" she confessed earning a laugh from the crowd and Caesar.

BUZZ!

"Well that's all the time we have. Ladies, and gentlemen I give you Brittany Pierce!" the audience applauded, cheered, and wolf whistled.

"You did great out there" Katniss complimented.

"Good job Daffy" Johanna smirked.

"You really know how to win over a crowd" Finnick smiled and outshines his broken heart.

The mask that is always on will never come off.

"So, Jason. Brittany said she didn't knew you existed until the reaping. Is that true?" Caesar needed some clarification.

"No" he clarified. The audience gasped.

"She was actually my first" Jason knew he was going to die in the arena no doubt so why not let everyone know about his life.

"First..." Caesar trailed off begging for more juicy details.

"Actually, she was a lot of people's firsts" he replied.

"In..." there he goes again with the trailing.

"Sexual intercourse. She has made out with the majority of the school. Boys boys AND girls" jaws dropped from all around.

The screen turned towards Brittany and her reaction.

"I am proud to say that's 100% true" she smiled.

"Well there we go, Jason Vale!" the crowd cheered, but not as much as Brittany.


	7. Chapter 7

**Review please! Few people have added this story to their alerts and no one has reviewed yet! I really enjoy writing this story, but if no one else does- what's the point? I made an extra long one for you guys. I hope you appreciate it and review!  
**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

"Give them a show. That's all they want" Finnick told Brittany.

She held tightly on to her locket.

"Here" he held out a small picture, small enough to fit in a locket, "I want you to put it in your locket so you'll have me with you" it was cheesy, he knew that, but he'll always be with her.

"Remember, you're allies with District 2. Stick with Jason at all times" Katniss instructed.

The metal cylinder started to climb up.

Katniss' words were repeated in her head.

Stick with Jason at all times.

While Brittany was chanting the words in her head she realized the clock was ticking very fast.

10, 9, 8.

Short, ragged, mountains resided behind the woods.

Brittany could barely see through the tall meadows.

The meadow reached up to her height, and she was pretty tall.

3, 2, 1.

BOOM!

Brittany bolted off her plate and headed directly towards the woods.

"Brittany!" a voice screamed.

It was Jason.

BOOM!  
BOOM!

Luckily he wasn't hurt.

"Jason!" she hugged him relieved she recognized a face.

Two other tributes came along.

"We got you backpacks. Thanks to us, District 1 and 2 are dead. You're welcome" the female said.

"I'm Dylan and this is Stacy" the boy introduced.

"Brittany" the blonde said.

"Jason" he mumbled.

"What are you good at?" the boy asked.

"Uh, I'm okay with an axe. What about you Brittany?" Jason inquired while grabbing an axe from Dylan.

"Good at what?" she mindlessly answered with a question.

"Weapons" Stacy did not like Brittany one bit.

"We're supposed to have weapons?" she asked Jason confused.

"She's useless" Stacy stated.

"We made the alliance already" Dylan said sternly.

"I don't care, we can still kill her!" Stacy retorted.

"Kill me?" Brittany's eyes widened in horror as she took a step back.

"No" Dylan tried to reason.

Jason tightened his grip around Brittany's wrist.

"No one's going to hurt you. We'll protect you" Dylan smiled.

"Come on, let's go" Jason stated.

"Here, take the knife" Stacy handed her a couple of throwing knives.

Dylan handed Brittany a backpack that consisted of 2 strips of beef, a sleeping bag, a gallon of water, and a first aid kit.

"Do you guys want to hunt today, or set up camp?" Stacy inquired.

"Hunt" Dylan was a career so he obviously lusted for blood.

"We should hunt" Jason agreed.

"Hunting we shall" Stacy turned on her heel.

After a couple of steps there was a rustling in the leaves.

"Did you guys hear that?" Stacy had her slingshot ready.

"Hear what?" Brittany kept on walking without her knife poised.

"Stop, Little Miss Air Head" Stacy rolled her eyes at the oblivious blonde.

"Only real fighters would be ready at any time and would hear every leaf crackle" she spat at her.

"Why would you want to hear leaves crackle? That would just be annoying every time you step outside and you can hear leaves cracking. Duh" Stacy face palmed herself.

"Why on earth would Finnick and Mags want us to become allies with the stupid girl from twelve? Twelve!" she exclaimed.

Tears welled in Brittany's eyes, "And to think I actually started to like you."

Brittany turned around to start walking away.

"Brittany, please. Stay with us. We're you're only chance of survival" Jason pleaded as if his life depended on it, and it really did.

Without Brittany in on the alliance would be broken.

"Fine" she whimpered.

Stacy rolled her eyes at the girl and kept on walking.

Jason didn't let go of her wrist so she wouldn't get off track.

"Dylan, make sure to tell Stacy this, but you can't call Brittany S-T-U-P-I-D" Jason spelled out making sure Brittany wouldn't be able to understand.

"Is that her weakness?" Dylan gasped at how petty something was could destroy her.

"Yeah, so she'll break out in tears if you do" Jason warned.

"Got it" decided Dylan.

"Where are we going?" Brittany gripped the knife harder in her right hand. Her throwing hand.

"We're looking for some kill" Stacy answered like it was obvious.

"Why?" Brittany was really getting on Stacy's nerves without trying.

"You explain, Dylan!" Stacy was now fed up and eager to kill to release her anger.

"People?" she cautiously asked the career.

"This is the Hunger Games" Dylan started to worry.

Would Brittany be a problem he couldn't handle?

The daffy blonde started to hyperventilate.

After watching Brittany for years, Jason spoke up, "Don't worry Britt. They're all fake. When we kill them, they come back to life! It's so cool because they're fake blood and everything. It's just a test of survival."

Relief washed over her face, "Oh, well that's fine. I want to kill."

Brittany stared at the knife in her right hand.

_'Thank, God she's gullible_' thought Jason.

Jason, Stacy, and Dylan walked ahead of her and Brittany watched their backs.

A hand forcefully grabbed her shoulder, but before they could do anything else, she took the knife and right in between the eyes she placed her knife.

BOOM!

All of her allies stared at the dead body.

"Good job 12" Stacy mumbled.

"They'll come back" Jason lied.

Brittany, innocent, little Brittany just took the life of a girl who never had the chance to live.

Though, Brittany thought it was all a game. A fake game.

After four more kills the group decided it was time to set up camp.

"Stacy and I will go back to the cornucopia to gather more things and you two will set up camp" Dylan pointed at Brittany and Jason.

"I think we should set up camp in the tree" Brittany pointed to an extremely large tree that was a few feet away from the two.

"Sure" Jason agreed.

The two climbed with success until they reached the spot.

It was perfect.

The top was chopped so it was perfectly flat, but there were a few branches that surrounded the area.

"Perfect" awed Brittany.

"Better than home" Jason smiled.

"We should go back down to Stacy and Dylan" Brittany suggested.

Brittany climbed down the tree with ease stretching her muscles into splits and scorpions while Jason chanted, "don't look down" the entire time.

"Did you guys set up? Where? I don't see anything. I told you we shouldn't have left two district 12 rats in charge of setting up camp!" Stacy whined to Dylan.

"You're a real bitch, you know?" Dylan was obviously fed up with her constant whines, complaints, and nasty remarks.

"Calm your thick head down. We set up camp and we found the perfect spot" Jason motioned for the two careers to climb up the tree.

After at least two minutes of climbing they finally sat on the top of the tree.

"This place is like the size of three king mattresses!" exclaimed an awestruck District 4 tribute.

"You're welcome" Brittany spoke up.

"We should head to sleep soon. Who would like to take first watch?" Dylan was sort of the leader in the pack.

"I will" Brittany raised her hand like a child, but who says she wasn't?

As the group settled into their sleeping bags the Capital anthem boomed in the sky.

15 faces were projected into the sky.

Many districts were out.

District 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 9, and 11 were all out.

Plus the boy from 7.

Many districts were in an alliance with their other tribute this year.

"9 more kills until it's down to us" Jason whispered into Brittany's ear.

"Fake kills" she reminded smiling.

"Yeah" he awkwardly grinned.

At least she won't have to suffer the nightmares of killing innocent people.

"I'll take the shift after Brittany" Dylan said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Then me and then Jason" Stacy finished.

As Brittany was getting settled into her sleeping bag a silver parachute came floating down.

"What's this?" she held up the silver box.

"Here, give it to me" Jason took the box away from the confused blonde.

A long rope was folded gently into the box.

"A rope? Sponsors sent us a rope? Ha! Might as well throw it down the tree. It's no use to us anyway" Stacy grumbled obviously not happy.

_An escape route _was written in bold black letters.

The thought finally dawned on Jason.

It will blend in with the tree! We can just tie it up here then send it down. That way it will be easier to get down" it was a magnificent idea.

"Brilliant! if you were a girl, I'd totally kiss you!" Dylan complimented, sort of, but ended up creeping Jason out.

When Jason finished tying the knot he hopped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think of Stacy and Dylan. They will play an important role- at least Dylan will. I will remind you, there is NO romance whatsoever going on between Dylan and Brittany or Jason and Brittany. They just feel bad that someone so childlike is sent into an arena to kill. I hope that answers any pondering questions that you guys didn't want to ask.**


	8. The Winner

**Review and enjoy! Tell me what you think and what I should do next chapter! You're welcome, this is a long chapter. Well it ainly depends on your definition of long. This is mine. Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything besides Jason, Stacy, and Dylan!**

* * *

"Wake up, Brittany!" Jason softly shook her.

"What?" she mumbled into her sleeping bag.

"We're going hunting" Stacy answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How about she stays back? You know, to make sure no one takes our stuff?" Dylan offered.

"Fine. At least she won't hold us back" Stacy agreed.

"I'll stay back with her. Just in case" Jason nodded his head.

"While you're at it do something useful, 12. Like, getting more water" the district 4 girl tribute spat at him.

"Got it, captain" Jason retorted.

"Come on Stacy" Dylan cooed her down the rope.

"I'll go and look for some water" Brittany gripped her throwing knife before sliding down the rope once Stacy and Dylan were out of sight.

"Stay safe" Jason worried.

"I'll be fine. Why are you so worried? It's all just a fake game. That's why they call it the Hunger Games. Remember?" she tried to jog his memory.

"Yeah" he lied.

BOOM!

"Water, water, water where are you?" Brittany looked around.

"District 12" a voice said from behind.

It was the girl from 6.

"You want to be allies?" the girl from 6 asked.

"Sure!" Brittany smiled.

"I'm just getting some water for my allies. District 4 and my district partner" she explained.

"Great" the girl smiled.

"I'm Brittany, by the way" the simple minded girl stuck out her hand.

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Melissa" the girl smiled devilishly.

"Whoa! That scared me" Brittany jumped.

"It's fine. Trust me" Melissa smiled.

_This is easier than I __thought,_ thought Melissa.

"This way" Brittany motioned for the short and lanky girl to follow.

"Brittany, who is she?" Jason got his ax ready.

"This is Melissa, we're allies" Brittany bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Melissa come with me. Let me introduce you to the others" Melissa was hesitant, but Brittany kept pushing her.

In once precise motion Melissa was decapitated by Jason.

"Jason!" Brittany stared wide eyed at the body.

"Don't worry Brittany. Remember, she'll come back when the games are over" Jason cooed and Brittany breathed a sigh of relief.

BOOM!

It was Melissa's cannon.

"We should throw her body down so they can pick it up" Jason dragged the girls's corpse and threw her off the tree.

"We heard a cannon" Dylan climbed the last branch before reaching their hideout.

It was the girl from 6. Melissa" Brittany answered his pondering question that rested inside his head.

"Well that's progress for little Miss Sunshine and the other rat" Stacy said while Dylan helped her up.

"4 cannons went off today. That means there are 7 more people out there" Jason counted.

"AW! Too many numbers" Brittany complained holding her head.

"Stacy and I are tired. We're going to take a nap. Feel free to hunt while we sleep" Dylan spread out his sleeping bag.

In a blink of an eye, Jason has his ax in his hand.

"I'm sorry" he apologizes before he pulls the ax out of Stacy's stomach.

BOOM!

"YOU RAT!" Dylan exclaims loudly not caring if anyone heard him.

It was down to Brittany, Jason, Dylan, and the boy from 10.

"Run, Brittany!" Jason screamed as Dylan's dagger was thrusted into his side.

In shock, Brittany still stood there.

BOOM!

The cannon was Jason's.

"The alliance isn't over" Dylan pleaded, but Brittany started to slide down the rope.

She was now vulnerable to everything, with no knife in hand.

"BRITTANY!" yelled Dylan who was now chasing her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" she yelled back.

Brittany ran to the cornucopia and stupidly hid in it.

To her surprise, someone else was in there.

It was the district 10 male tribute.

Knife in hand, he steadied it before aiming it right at her head.

"DYLAN!" she gave out one last plea for help.

Before the knife as released, a dagger was plunged into the right side of his skull.

Dylan and Brittany were now the last two remaining tributes.

Brittany started to run out of the cornucopia, but a strong, muscular arm grabbed her.

"No! Stop!" she struggled out of his grasp.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Dylan asked.

"Why? You should win. Then when I come back, everything will be fine" she replied.

"No, Brittany. That's not how these games work. Every cannon you heard was someone that was killed. Jason is dead, never coming back" he explained.

"No! You're lying! He wouldn't lie to me!" water soaked her feet, burning through the rubber.

"Ow" she whined before climbing on top of the cornucopia along with Dylan.

"So everything- it's all real?" tears streamed down her face at the realization that Jason is dead.

"Listen to me, Brittany" he wiped a few stray tears away from her face, "You're going to win. That's why we were in an alliance so you could win. It was all about you."

"No" she cried.

Dylan backed away from her.

BOOM!

Right through the throat.

Dylan collapsed into the water below.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I announce the winner of the 75th Hunger Games, Brittany Pierce from District 12!" a voice boomed all over Panem.

She did it.

She won.

With only killing one person, she won.

Sweet, innocent, Brittany won the Hunger Games.


	9. Chapter 9

**Review! Review! Review! Enjoy and remember... REVIEW**

**I do not own anything besides the plot and idea. **

* * *

"Wake up little Miss Sunshine!" an eager voice shouted.

"What? What happened? Where am I?" Brittany took a moment to take in her surroundings.

"You're in the hospital, Brit" Peeta answered.

"You're in amazing shape though. With a few minor bruises and scrapes, but the worst part are your hands. Bloodied to the pulp. It's a miracle you're still able to use them" Katniss patted her back soothingly.

Brittany took a look at her hands.

Blood had steeped through the white bandages.

"Plus there's a gash on your lower back. The bleeding has stopped, but it has to be treated. Or else an infection might come through" the nurse said while walking into the room.

"Congratulations, you won the Hunger Games" those were the first words Finnick has said to her since the Hunger Games started.

"Unbelievable. Daffy won the Hunger Games. Out of pure sympathy though" Johanna commented.

"Thank you" Brittany said, but she couldn't smile.

It was physically impossible.

Finnick saw exactly what she was thinking.

"I think it was awful, terribly awful that Dylan lied to you" he said.

"What?" chorused around the room.

"Yeah, remember? Right before his fake death. He said that everyone who fake died, actually died. They didn't" Katniss and Peeta started to catch on to what he was saying.

Brittany cracked a half smile.

"That was pretty mean" her voice croaked.

"Yeah" Johanna trailed off thinking about how gullible Brittany was, and that it could come in handy sometime...

"So when do I get to see Dylan and Jason?" uh oh.

Everyone looked at Finnick wide eyed.

No one expected this.

"Later" he replied.

"Onto a different subject. Brittany the recap is tonight. You have to get ready. Cinna will come in-" Peeta started, but was cut off.

"My locket! Where's my locket?" Brittany reached for her neck.

"I have it" Finnick handed her the locket consisting of two images.

One of Santana and Artie.

The other one of Finnick.

"Thank you" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well we''re a little late on time. Ugh, Effie will not be happy" Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Johanna, can you take Brittany back to our penthouse? Cinna will be waiting for her there" Johanna rolled her eyes at the question.

"You expect me to-"

"I'll take her" Finnick stepped in.

"Thank you" Peeta threw his hands up in the air.

"C'mon Brittany" Finnick held his hand out for Brittany to take.

She stumbled onto her feet before regaining her balance.

The walk was taken in complete silence.

"Ah! Brittany, honey, how are you doing?" Cinna asked embracing her.

"Fine" she half smiled.

That was it.

Ever since she came out of the games she never genuinely smiled.

Just half.

"I have the perfect dress for you!" the excitement was contagious and before she knew it Brittany was shaking with excitement.

"You may go now" he said gesturing to Finnick.

Finnick's cheeks were tinted a soft pink, and this did not go unnoticed.

Cinna took out a long black bag that contained the dress she would be wearing for the recaps.

Brittany lunged for it, but a smack on the hand stopped her.

"Not until later" he said and Brittany let out a soft, "oh."

"Flavius! Octavia! Venia!" Cinna called for them.

The three immediatly took to action.

"Oh, we're so glad to have you back, sweetie" Octavia exclaimed reached for her hands.

"No nails. her hands are in a very fragile state that should not be touched" Cinna warned.

"Beauty is pain!" Venia exclaimed before waxing her leg.

Much hair had grown back during the games.

"Thank goodness you already bathed" Flavius said while brushing knots out of her hair.

"I've seen the dress, and you are going to love it!" Octavia giggled.

"I have the perfect style for your hair. Something simple will do."

"So much hair!"

"A smokey eye? I love it!"

"The red lipstick really pops!"

"Ready to see yourself?" Flavius finally asked the question Brittany was dying to hear.

"Absolutely" she sounded ecstatic.

"Ta da!" Venia drew in a breath, waiting for her response.

"I look amazing! I wish I had you guys for prom" Brittany replied.

"Now for the dress" Cinna walked in.

Brittany carefully unzipped the wrapping while wincing.

It was a strapless, nude colored dress that hung to the floor.

"Try it on" Brittany was immediately stripped of her clothes and in minutes the dress wrapped her body.

(The link is on my profile!)

"Thank you" she hugged the dark skinned man.

"I also have a surprise for you" Cinna moved to the side and opened the door.

Before running into her arms she yelled out a name, "Santana!"

* * *

**Next chapter is the recap. Remember, Artie and Brittany are still dating, but I don't know how to break them up. I'll come up with something soon. Review and tell me what you think. Are they OOC? Probably, but I'm not very experienced in writing.**


End file.
